


The Agony and the Ecstasy

by gmc5937



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmc5937/pseuds/gmc5937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stop fearing evil when you're holding her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.... I have no idea where this is coming from. Somewhere deep within my heart in which dark things sit. Yikes. Im evil. Tobin in this fic is gonna be ... Not so religious. So just a fair warning. Also i should have mentioned that i suck at english. P.s. im wrote this in my english class lol. So forgive my lack of ideas because i came up with this in 1 hour. I promise ill try to update and yada yada yada. Hope you enjoy.

_Evil doesn't seem evil, Alex. Evil doesn't have a certain face. Evil can have the face of an angel and the soul of the devil. Be careful Alex._

 

~

 

    My mother always told me that. She told me that if I were to ever fall in love, that. I should always protect myself. My name is Alex. Im 23 years old and I live alone. My current status, single. I work at a surf shop with my friend Ali and Kelley. As I turn my head to check the time I notice i'm running a tad late. I get up and change quickly and go to work.

   "Im here bitches!" I walk into the shop and I see a customer. "Oh, sorry for my use of language. How can I help you?" I laugh nervously and go behind the counter. "Its no problem." she laughs. "As for the help, Im good. Im actually the new kid here. Just started." She smiles disarmingly. I smile back and look into her eyes. Her eyes have this sparkle that make her seem ang- "Alex." my thoughts get inturupted and I turn around and see Kelley. "Oh hey Kell. Whats up?" "I was going to introduce you to your new co-worker. Alex, Tobin. Tobin, Alex." I turn to Tobin and shake her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you co-worker " we laugh and I turn back to Kelley. "So where's Ali?" I ask her and she shrugs. "She had to leave with ashlyn somewhere. She said to just hire someone else and she'll be back sometime later in the year " I tilt my head and nod. "Alrighty. Well, let us start the day." 

   It was lunch break and I walk into the back of the store into the storage room. I grab some money out of my purse amd turn around to leave. I turn the corner and Tobin pops up. "Hey."she said and I yelp and grab my chest. "Oh god Tobin, you scared me. " she chuckles then it fades. "I have that affect on people. You should be scared." she deadpans and I laugh. "Ha-ha. But no you really scared me." I giggle. "Sorry, also Kelley said that she was going out with hope for the rest of the day. And that you're in charge. " Tobin tells me and I nod. "Thanks. Are you hungry? I'm gonna go grab some food if you wanna join" I ask her and she nods. 

   "So, what do you do Tobin?" I ask as I take a drink of my water. "Well I work at a surf shop now so, yeah. Thats about it" I laugh and nod. "Me too. Where you from?" "New Jersey. Yeah I know? Long ways from here. I needed distance." I nod again and we continue our little talk for about 20 minutes. I suddenly feel the urge to kiss her. I stand up and walk to her and stop abruptly. "You okay?" she smirks and I gulp. "Yea, sorry I don't know what got into me." I say and sit down. "Soo, whats your family like?" I ask her to change the subject  and she laughs. "Dead. Dont be sorry either. They deserved it." Im lost in words as my eyes go wide. "They all abused me. Mostly my dad. Mostly physically. But sometimes emotionally too." "oh god. Thats horrible. I'm sorry" I said and she laughed again. "Like I said, don't be." I look around and check the time. "We should head back. Lunch break is over." "But you're in charge... You can call it a day if you wanted to." she tells me and smirks. "That's true. What do you want to do?" I ask her and she smile. "Lets surf." 

   We walk to the beach with some of our rentable surfboards and we stop when we get to shore. Tobin starts to remove her shirt and I notice her tattoos. One is a pentagram on her right shoulder blade and the other one is on her left shoulder blade and it is in a language I don't know with the numbers 666 next to it. I could barley see them though because of her bra. "Nice tattoos. When did you get them." "Im actually not sure. I was young though." "what does the one on your left shoulder blade say?" I ask and take off my shirt. She smiles and takes of her pants and shes in left in her sports bra and nike pros. She picks up her board and goes into the water. I take off my shorts and follow her. I notice how beautiful she looks. Her smile, so charming and her eyes so pure. By the look of it, other than the tattoos, she looks as if she could never hurt anyone. 

~

_But if you get lucky enough through, evil can also be good. Sometimes._


	2. year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont even ...even. I havent planned it out yet but this came to mind and i just went along with it. Sorry if there are mistakes

~ 1 year later~ 

    "Oh my god Alex, you're such a dumbass" Ash says as we walk into the shop. "Hey now... Don't use the lords name in vein" I tell her and we bust out laugh. "I mean its not like he's alive. So why would he care?" Ash and I jump and turn around. "Holy fuck Tobin, you scared me. Why are you here?" Ash says and walks over to her and hugs her. I smile and wave at Tobin and she looks me up and down and nods as saying sup. I hate when she does that, mainly because I find her really attractive, but she is also she has a girlfriend and I can't do anything about that now can I? "Nothing, i've just been busy and wanted to stop by. I mean I know I dont work here anymore but you guys should have taken the key back." she holds them up and we all laugh. "Well it's good to see you man. Im going to go in the back and get some things, probably call Ali to see where her and Kell are. See you later" Ash say and walks to the back. I chuckle nervously and look at Tobin and she smirks.

She walks over to me and snakes her right arm around my waist and pulls me into a hug. I respond by wraping my arms around her neck and humming peacefully. "How have you been Lex?" she says and I hum again. "How have you been?" I ask and she shrugs. "The same since the day you met me baby girl." she says and my heart starts beating faster. "Thats good." we are still hugging and left hand starts to run through my hair and I blush. "Your heart is beating really fast Lex." I cough and pull away. "How are you and christen?" I ask and she shrugs. "I don't really care for her. Shes a distraction." I start to cough again. "That's kinda mean Tobs. " I respond and once again... She shrugs. "Shes cheating on me. Well, was cheating on me. Hes not a problem now." She says and laughs. "Well that sucks. Have you told her?" "Nope. Don't plan to until I have what I want." she sighs and I nod. Thats not so bad, I guess. 

    My work time is up and I gather my things to go home. I wave bye to Kell and Ali. I walk over to my car and it starts to become cloudy. I look up and see that it is about to rain. A rain drop hits my face and I get in quickly. I sigh and start my car. I drive to my place and run inside as it starts pouring. I set my things down and I hear a knock. I open my door and Tobin rushes inside. "Um...come in?" I laugh out and turn to her. "You okay? Holy shit you're soaking!" I tell her and she smiles. "I'll get you a towel." "Not necessary." she smirks and walks closer to me. "Wait have you been drinking?" I ask her and she nods and walks to me. I begin to walk backward until my back hits the door. "Tobin you're scaring me."I chuckle and she puts her right arm on the door next to my head and places her left hand on my waist. "You should be scared." I gulp at our proximity. Her hand gently rubs up and down back. "Are you scared, Alex?" I shake my head and she laughs. She then looks into my eyes and I begin to lean in and she pulls away. She walks to the kitchen and i'm left dumbfounded. What the hell.

  "Tobin, are you okay" I ask her and she nods. "I broke up with her. Thats all. She got mad and so did I. So I just drank. But, I may or may not have hurt her in the process." my mouth goes dry and I shake my head. "What did you do to her?" "I- I hit her. I didnt mean to but I did. I mean... I dont care but she was hurt and I just left." I nod and I grab my keys on the counter. "I'll be back i'm going to the store." she nods and walks to the bathroom.

    I drive to christens house and park outside. I rush to her door and she opens it. "Oh hey Alex" she smiles. I look at her confused a bit. Why is she so cheerful. "Hey Press, you okay?" she nods. "Want to come in?" "yeah, yeah sure." She lets me in and we walk to her living room. She turns on the light and I gasp when I see her cheek. "Chris you're bleeding." she touches her cheek. "Oh crap its bleeding again." she grabs some paper towels and wipes the blood away. "What happened Christen? How did that happen?" "I dont know actually. Must have cut myself." I nod slowly thinking anout Tobin. Did she hit her that hard? She offers me coffee. I gladly accept it and we talk for a bit. "So how are you and Tobin." she looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Who?" she asks and I stop my movement. "Um, Tobin...Heath... You're girlfriend.." "Alex are you okay? I don't know a Tobin Heath. Im not even gay. You know that." I open my mouth and nothing comes out. If I thought my sexuality was confusing then I dont even know what I am now. "Sorry, must have been the wrong Chris." she laugh and nods. "I um, I have to go. Its getting late and I need to get home before it rains harder. "Well it was good seeing you." I smile and tell her the same and head out. 

    I drive back to my place and walk inside slowly. I go to my couch and sit down and Tobin appers in from my room. "Hey there, you were gone for a while. " I nod and she sits next to me. Do I tell tobin? Do I just stay quite? Maybe Christen was trying to forget Tobin so shes pretending not to know her? Yea... Maybe- "Lex?" I snap out of thought and look at Tobin. "Yeah?" I respond and she shakes her head. "You okay? You look like you've done some research and found something terrible." she laughs and I smile. "No just, its been a long day. Thats all." she nods and I get up. My legs start to buckle and I fall back onto the couch. "You need some help?" I chuckle and nod. She stands up and slides her hands under my knees and my back and lifts me up. She walks me to my room and sets me down. "Thanks. " "no problem." she smiles and lays next to me. I turn my back to her and start to drift to sleep and I feel a pair of arms around my waist. Tobin brings me closer to her and I laugh. My back is against her front and my breath hitches. I can practically hear her smirking and she turns me around. "Too close?" she asks and I vigorously shake my head. "Good." she states and nods. She rests her head in the crook of my neck. I relax to her touches. She starts to draw little designs on my side. I smile and run my hands through her hair. I feel her lips lightly kiss my neck and I freeze. She doesn't seem to notice as she continues. I glup and close my eyes and try to fall asleep. That actually isn't working because I feel her tongue glide against my skin and bite my bottom lip so I don't moan. My hands move to her stomach and I play with the hem of her shirt. She starts to bite, suck and run her tongue against my pulse point and my hand wanders up her shirt and I sctratch at her abs. I hear her give a throaty groan and I practically moan at the feeling of it against my throat. Lightning strikes along with thunder and I gasp. She laughs and stops what shes doing and looks at me. "Its just thunder. And a little lighting. All is well." I nod and she leans in slowly. I feel her lips against mine and I kiss back with hunger. I don't think there will be sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Idk. Im debating on writing a smut butttt idk. You guys decide.


	3. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYSSS! Long time no see. See this is why i dont do story lines. So no smut yet. They have sex but i didnt get into it. I have no plot still but i have ideas. This will be very different (well i havent seen this before) than other stories because this will be somewhat of a musical. Different kinds of songs from diffrent genres. A lot of beatles maybe. Yall should watch across the universe. Thats where the idea came from. But yes. Musical. So the characters will sing. Background music sould be playing so imagine them singing. Ill try to get in another chp by sunday. No promises. Sorry again.

Tobins pov

 

Sex.

 

Thats whats happening.

 

 I pull Alex closer to my lips as she crawls on top of me. She begins to take my shirt off, which I gladly remove , and kisses down my neck. I softly moan as her lips kiss my pulse point, biting, sucking, leaving a mark. I quickly take her shirt off and smirk. I run my hands over her abs, and I rest my hands on her waist. She leans down to kiss me and I meet her half ways. While one of her hands is in my hair and the other is scratching my abs, I run my hands all over her back and scratch. She moans and I grin. I move to her abs and trail my fingers down the middle. I hook one finger into the waistband of her shorts. I lightly tug on them and remove my finger so the elastic waistband snaps against her skin. She deepens the kiss as she glides her tongue along mine and I moan. I slide a finger on each side if her waistband and slowly pull her shorts off. I feel her smile against the kiss and I pull away, looking at my hands slipping her shorts off. She helps remove the shorts, throwing then across the room, leaving her in her bra and panties. I stare at her and smile. I quickly switch our positions and flip her so i'm on top. 

 

    After alex comes off her high I collapse next to her. She doesn't say a word. Because she can't. I get up and throw her clothes at her and I put on my clothes. We change and get to bed. I lay down next to her and she falls asleep in seconds. In a while, after she is in deep sleep, I hover my hands over her neck. A  golden light appears and I heal her hickeys. I yawn and move to her heal every hickey I gave her. I heal the scratches on her and cover her. I get up and go and grab her guitar from her closet and walk out into the balcony. I turn the chair around to face her. I watch her sleep, thinking to myself. I can't fall in love with her. Im not supposed to. I can't hurt her. I start to play some tunes on my guitar. I find a rhythm and start to sing. 

.

 

Something - Jim Sturgess (cover)

 

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woos me._

 

_I don't wanna leave her now._

_You know I believe in how_

 

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

 

_Don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe in how_

 

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

 

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

 

_Don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe in how_

_._

 

I get up and put the guitar down. I sigh and walk back inside. I go into the kitchen and grab a beer. I sit on the couch and drink. 

The next day I wake up to Alex shaking me. "Tobin. Why are there beers everywhere. Wake up!" I groan and sit up. "I kinda drank. Please don't yell anymore" She shakes her head and turns on the lights and opens the blinds. I hiss and she laughs. "I'm going to shower okay." I nod and she walks into her room. I hear the water turn on and I get up. I look go into her kitchen and look for food. I hear Alex call me and I sigh and walk to her bathroom. I knock. "Yes?" "come in here." I raise an eyebrow and walk inside. When I walk in shes facing me. She has on her shorts and she's covering her breast. "What happen last night?" I gulp. "What? Nothing. You came home and knocked out. Why?" she turns around and I see the scratches. How can I be so stupid. I forgot to heal that! Oh god. What do I do. Time to pull out the trick book. "Damn Lex. Is that where you went yesterday?" I chuckle and she glares. "I don't know. Maybe it was... A demon? A ghost? Spirt? Hell...I'm not even sure." Her eyes widen. "A demon? What?! Wait...do you believe in them?" I nod nonchalantly. She knits her eyebrows. "This is weird. Im googling it later." "don't worry lex. Maybe you scratched yourself in your sleep. Ive done it once." she nods and gives me a weird look and I step out. I run to the kitchen and drink some water. If she googles things she'll find out more about people like me. What do I do? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. when tobin heals alexs brusies....just look up white lighter healing on youtube.


	4. Googling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity gets the best of Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez. Stop yelling. I know its been a while...again. Heres another sorry again. And sorry for the mistakes. P.s. if yall can help me with econ and english 4 that would be great. Yall should dm me on insta. Id say tumblr but i hardly go on that. Also the song here is actually a beatles song so it will have those lyrics it would be at the pace evan sings it. You know i probably messed with the lyrics so oops. Oh well. Also sry for mistakes.

   While Alex finishes up her shower, Tobin sits at the table thinking of different scenarios that can possibly happen if Alex found out. Would Alex hate Tobin? Would she tell everyone? Would she be ok with it? But most importantly will she ever love Tobin in more than just a friend way? 

 

  On the other side of the house Alex steps out of the shower and gets dressed. Questions roam her head on how the scratches ended up on her back. "Did I actually scratch myself? Maybe...it isn't a lot of scratches..." she thought. She's a bit skeptical, but she leaves it to that. Alex steps out and walks to her dresser. She blow dries her hair and brushes it. Finishing, she walks out to the living room and looks for Tobin. She glances at the kitchen and scoffs when she sees Tobin there. "Of course she's in the kitchen." Alex makes her way there and she sees Tobin in deep thought. 

 

"Hey there. What're'ya thinking about?" Tobin jumps at Alex's question, not seeing her standing there. 

 

"Fucking christ Lex. You scared the shit out of me." she breathes out and chuckles. Alex smiles and walks to the fridge. "Nothing. By the way. Just , I'm hungry so I was debating on going out to eat or making breakfast." Tobin says and Alex smiles. "Going out seems fun." Alex turns to Tobin and grins. Tobin laughs and shakes her head, grabbing her keys and heads for the door, leaving Alex to catch up. 

 

\----

 

"We are not eating at McDonald's Tobin." 

 

"Why not! Its perfectly fine!" 

 

"..." 

 

"Fine. Jeez." 

 

\----

 

"I can't believe you actually drove to another McDonald's." 

 

Tobin smiles at Alex's frustration. 

 

\----

 

"I hope you're happy." 

 

"You know I am. Why do you ask?" 

 

Alex takes a piece of her morning sandwich and throws it at Tobin. Tobin skillfully catches the food with her mouth and she grins. 

 

"Oh shut up you dilhole!"

 

\----

 

  They finish up eating and they head back home. Another few hours roll around and Tobin grabs her keys. "Hey im gonna head out. Ill be back later." 

 

"Okay. Be safe!"

 

  The door closes and Alex is left to her thoughts. She checks the time. 6:39 p.m. She closes her eyes while letting herself sink into the couch.

 

**Alex starts to sing. If I fell - Evan Rachel Wood**

 

_If fell in love with you_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand_

_Cos I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holding hands_

 

 **She gets up and walks into the hallway.**  

 

_If I give my heart to you_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you would love me more than her_

 

**She stares at the pictures she has hung of all her friends whilst walking into her room.**

 

_If I trust in you oh please_

_Don't run and hide_

_If I love you too oh please_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_Cos I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

 

 **She walks into her balcony, thinking of Tobin**. 

 

_So I hope you see that I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she will cry_

_When she learns we are two_

_Cos I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

 

 **She closes her eyes.**  

 

_So I hope you see_

_That I Would love to love you_

 

A few moments pass and Alex walks back into her room. She starts to clean the small house. After an hour she is finally done. She sighs and falls onto the couch and smiles. She starts to think back to the marks on her back. She sits up, reaching to grab the laptop on the small table in front of the couch. She quickly opens it and goes onto google and types into the search engine. 

 

'Random marks on my back'

 

 

   She clicks the first artical that pops up. Reading through it she sighs. It was mostly about how the marks could have happened by sleep walking and bumping into something. Or how you yourself could have done it. But curiosity got the better of her. Not satisfied she clicks on other articals. Which consisted of demons or spiritual activity. A particular one caught her attention. She clicked the link and it took her to a website. Roaming around the website she was learning about people who could manipulate peoples mind. Individuals who have "powers" per say and can use them to hurt others. She reads about how these people look normal but arnt. She reads on how many have been spotted. Which arnt many. A little biography caught her attention. She got curious once again and started to read it. As she was reading she started thinking about how the "abnormal" individual, the one who followed the person writing the story, was a lot like Tobin. "Tobin isnt one of these. She can be." she thought. Continuing on she didnt hear Tobin step into the house. Tobin threw her keys onto the table, causing a loud clink. 

 

    Alex jumped and yelped at the sound and shut her laptop quickly standing up. 

 

"Woah. It's just me Lex. Calm down." Tobin says and raises her hands. 

 

   "Oh my god Tobin. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in " Alex says and runs her chest where her heart is. 

 

  "Yeah I see that. I came in trying to make no noise because its 1:33 in the morning. Are you okay? Why are you up still?" 

 

  Alex's eyes widened. 1! She completely lost track of time online. Suddenly her stomach growls realizing she hasnt ate dinner. 

 

  "Yeah I lost track of time. I was...online. Searching things. I didn't eat dinner" Alex laughs. And sets her laptop down. 

 

  "Well I brought left overs from In-n-Out if you want them?" 

 

    Alex sighs and walks over to Tobin. She wraps her arms around her and mumbles. 

 

   "What?" Tobin chuckles, not being able to hear Alex because of her head being buried into Tobin's neck. 

 

   "I said you're a life saver." Alex

 

   "Far from it Lex" Tobin smirks and Alex's softly laughs. She takes the food from her hand and sits on the couch and eats. Tobin sits next to her and they sit in silence. 

 

   "What were you looking up?" Tobin asks while reaching for the laptop. Realizing she hadn't exit out of the page because she just closed the laptop she grabs it quickly and shakes her head. 

 

"Nothing." 

 

  "What?" Tobin laughs and pushes on. "Was it porn?" she laughs louder and Alex mocks her because she honestly has nothing else. So she doesnt respond. 

 

  "Oh my god. It was!" Tobin says in amusement and Alex shrugs. 

 

"Maybe. Youll never know. " 

 

   Alex stands up and goes to her room and hides the laptop. She walks back and sits on the couch again and leans into Tobin. 

 

  "Are you tired?" Tobin asks and Alex yawns, noticing the time again. 

 

"Yeah. A little." 

 

   Tobin stands up and walks her to bed. She lays Alex down and tucks her in. 

 

"Goodnight Lex." 

 

"Night."

 

   And with that, Tobin walks into the living room and lays on the couch. 

 

\----

 

  Alex wakes up to movement in her room. She grabs her phone and checks the time. It reads: 3:47 a.m. she hears her door creak and her breathing starts to slowly pick up. She shines her phone light onto the door slowly moving it around the room, lighting up the shadows in her room. She sees nothing so she sets down her phone. She rubs her eyes. Before she gets the chance to lay back down the door suddenly closes and she lets out a quick scream. Her breathing becomes quicker and Tobin comes barging into her room causing Alex to, yet again, scream. 

 

"Alex, what the hell?"

 

  Tobin makes her way to Alex in the dark perfectly and sits next to her and brings her into her arms. Alex hugs her back tightly while her breathing evens out. 

 

"Im guessing it wasn't porn you searched." Tobin lets out a guttural chuckle, her voice still raspy from her awakening.

Alex shakes her head. 

 

"Want me to sleep here?" 

 

Alex nods vigorously. 

 

   Tobin shifts and moves under the covers with Alex. Alex moves closer to her, holding into her with dear life, leaving no space between them.

 

  "As much love this Alex, I need to breath." Tobin chuckles and they both smile. Alex loosens her grip. Tobin runs her fingers through Alex's hair. 

 

"You okay?" 

 

"Yeah. Just scared." 

 

   "Youll be fine Alex. It was nothing ok. Actually it was the wind. Look your window is open." Tobin says pointing to the window behind her. 

 

  "Huh. Funny...I thought I had closed it when I cleaned." 

 

  "Guess not. Go to sleep. Im right here. I've got you. " 

 

Alex smiles and rests her head against Tobin's chest. 

 

 

   "I could have sworn I closed it." Alex thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the suckage


End file.
